Muérdeme
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Muérdeme con discreción. Vamos hazlo y te demostrare el sabor de mis suspiros. /-J-Jódete idiota.- susurra entrecortadamente. / -Eso es lo que hago.- respondes con sorna. / Muérdeme Karin… SuiKa Lemon


**Titulo: Muérdeme **

**Summary:**Muérdeme con discreción. Vamos hazlo y te demostrare el sabor de mis suspiros. /-J-Jódete idiota.- susurra entrecortadamente. / -Eso es lo que hago.- respondes con sorna. / Muérdeme Karin… SuiKa Lemon

**Advertencias**: Un lemon raro

notas en cursiva pensamientos de la autora

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Lean las notas la loca autora**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Muérdeme con discreción. Diseña el camino de tentaciones a través de mi piel. Vamos muérdeme y te demostrare el sabor de mis suspiros.<em>**

* * *

><p>La miras con furia porque sabes que solo te excita de forma frustrante y ella lo hace con diversión. Es una maldita perra- pero es tu perra favorita- y te gusta verla retorcerse bajo tus brazos porque sientes que tienes el poder y eso te satisface.<p>

Domas a la bestia que tantas noches deseas.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

Te observa con diversión pues sabe lo que te hace. Le divierte excitarte y hacerte enojar, pero le encanta observar cómo te vas derrumbando ante sus encantos y ella ríe cínicamente.

-Miro como me deseas con tanta devoción, perra fea.

Sonríes como idiota porque la has hecho enfurecer, sus mejillas toman un tono rojizo como los tomates, esas verduras que ella tanto odia.

-Jódete maldito esperpento.

Trata de escapar de tus brazos, esas garras de presión que la rodean hasta asfixiarla y derretirse entre ellos por el ambiente caliente. Pero la presión de tus piernas sobre los de ella no le permite moverse tanto y el revoleteo que tiene debajo de ti solo logra excitarte de sobremanera y, ella se sonroja que quiere golpearte.

Vuelves a sonreír como tonto y te apegas mas a ella, sus pechos se pegan a tu pecho y puedes sentir la suavidad de ellos a pesar de que su blusa este entre ambos. Tus manos se deslizan hasta su cuello como si la trataras de ahorcar y las dejas un momento ahí, dejando que se imagine que eso harás cuando en verdad estas sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y haces presión detrás de su cuello para acercarla hacia ti.

-¿Q-que haces?- susurra entrecortadamente.

Esa voz seductora va quedando atrás dejando la de una pequeña mujer nerviosa, haciéndola más ardiente a tus ojos. Pero no respondes y la vas besando con suavidad, arrasando con el sabor dulzón de sus labios hasta quemarlos de anhelos disueltos.

Vas deslizando esa lengua traviesa por su labio inferior llevándote el brillo de cerezas que en secreto amas que se ponga y tratas inútilmente de que abra sus labios pero ella se resiste y te hace hacerlo con más fuerza, tu lengua choca contra los dientes de ella y te muerde.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escucha, quedas sorprendido de que ella lo haya hecho pero sonríes a la mirada socarrona que te envía y te aferras con más fuerza a ella esta vez teniendo tú el control.

El golpeteo entre labios es lo único que se escucha, ambos luchan por querer dominar al otro y, sin darse cuenta esas estorbosas prendas van perdiéndose en la habitación.

Pero sus dedos masculinos se hunden en su cadera, dañándola como a él le gusta y ríe entre sus besos porque la hace removerse bajo él. Sus piernas largas y estilizadas- esas que tanto amas que se aferren a tu cintura- se frotan contra tus muslos y todo el cuerpo se tensa.

-¿Por qué de pronto te detienes?-susurra entre besos, burlándose.

Un gemido ahogado se escapo de sus labios rojizos e hinchados, al diablo esos besos suaves. Sus uñas se aferran a la espalda ancha, arañándola como si la vida dependiera de ello. Sus labios se deslizan por su piel hasta llegar a esos montículos rosáceos que desea tomar una y otra vez.

Un quejido frustrado se escucha en su voz horripilante, tus dientes se han cerrado entorno al montículo rosáceo y la hace estremecerse de placer, porque la haces sufrir con una tortura lenta pero no pide más porque el orgullo puede más.

Un lametazo mas y se pierde en un mundo de colores rosas, grises y tal vez amarillos y, no siente cuando la penetras con tantas ansias que sueltas un ronco gemido que la hace estremecerse tanto.

El vaivén aumenta al mismo ritmo que los suspiros que emite en tu oído mientras sus pechos golpean con fuerza tu pecho y sus dedos se aferran con ímpetu a tus hombros, desgarrándolos, deseándolos.

-J-Jódete idiota.- susurra entrecortadamente.

Un vaivén mas y se siente como sus paredes internas rodean tu miembro, adhiriéndose como segunda piel, el bombeo se siente más fuerte, miras con asombro cómo se arquea y sus cabellos rojizos- los que amas besar- se desparraman por toda la cama y se pegan a sus hombros perlados de sudor.

-Eso es lo que hago.- respondes con sorna.

Otro vaivén mas, mas fuerte y duro y, suspiras entre su cuello y su hombro. Muerdes con diversión su cuello- no es que te guste el rollo de vampiros y esas cosas- pero lo haces porque sabes que ella detesta eso, que la marques como su posesión y, eso es, es tu perra favorita.

Aquella que te hace enfurecer pero amas en secreto, que esa mirada fiera y huraña te excita de sobremanera porque es una jodida desgraciada que te satisface en la cama. Y ella lo sabe, pero ambos guardan el secreto porque les duele, les duele que se quieran cuando saben que solo es sexo y el dominio de ambos.

Y no esperas ver un te quiero en su mirada porque sabes que eso te matara, es solo sexo y te conformas con follarte- si esa es la palabra porque solo es eso entre ambos-. Pero aun esperas con falsas esperanzas que ella te diga te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bésame, sofócame hasta que me derrita en pétalos. Mírame y dime que me amas, miénteme y dime que me deseas. Mírame, mírame y muéstrame el deseo de tu mirada y mátame de pasión.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Locuras de Aki-chan:<strong>

Hola…

Si vengo con este raro fic, que según yo es lemon pero a la vez no xD jajajaj es la primera vez que escribo así y me inspire en el fic de "Domíname" de Emiita. Que me encanto como escribió, aparte que es genial escritora en serio. Es la primera vez que escribo medio sado y de este tipo asi de narración, no me golpeen por el fic mediocre: C

En fin gracias por leer, y a todas las amantes del SuiKa las invito a leer mis otros fics- si ando promocionando xD-

En fin se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, en serio

**Gracias y besos**

**¿Review?**

**Aki-chan**


End file.
